


Drabbles for when I'm bored

by Raven_Ellen_Life



Category: Original characters - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ellen_Life/pseuds/Raven_Ellen_Life





	1. Chapter 1

~ Shitty Time Management ~

 

Quiet days and nights were often a blessing in the clouded-time household. They only happened in those rare moments where the kids were either outside or asleep, when Oichi and I had time to quietly sit together and just be in each others presence.

However, countering that statement, there were times where I was certain he was up to no good. Where the kids gave me quiet giggles and fleeting looks.

Much like this evening. Nimbus had just scampered out of the room with a badly-hidden giggle, and Storm was obviously pacing. It concerned me greatly, and made me wonder exactly what Oichi got them in on this time.

“Well, Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam  
I was a drab little crab once  
Now I know I can be happy as a clam  
Because I'm beautiful, baby.”

 

Oh

 

“Did your granny say listen to your heart  
Be who you are on the inside  
I need three words to tear her argument apart  
Your granny lied!  
I'd rather be... “

 

Oh no, no nono no no NO!

“Oichi-”

 

“Shiny  
Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck  
Scrub the deck and make it look...”

 

“STORM I WILL GROUND YOU”

 

“SHINY!”

 

“Oh my stars-”

 

In conclusion, I never let them watch a Disney movie ever again.

 


	2. um so this happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> errorfresh bullshit stuff

Okay but HOW fresh

 

 

“ _F-fr-resh, I swear. I w-wi-wil-l personally r-rip you out o-o-of that body if you correct one m-mo-ore_ **FUNKING** _time-_ ”

The look of absolute rage that passes over Error's face when Fresh – without even noticing he had – corrects and censors his colorful word choice. This, of course, set him off to glare at the other so-called “radical” skeleton.

Fresh seemed unknowing to Error's aggravation initially, however when Error feels the apologetic brush of Fresh's hand against his, he unwillingly relaxes. He let his hand slide into Fresh's.

 

“ **You know, holding hands isn't a hand shake**.”

  
“ _O-oh s-st-ste-ep o-of-ff_ ”

 


End file.
